


My eighteenth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [18]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo intenta calmar su sed de sexo con su pareja, sin siquiera importarle si está despierto o dormido.</p><p><span class="u">Día 18</span>: Sexo matutino y perezoso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My eighteenth day with you

Habían llegado tan cansados que ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de desvestirse o cambiarse de ropa antes de acostarse en la cama. No pasaron más de cinco minutos murmurando que ambos terminaron profundamente dormidos.

Cuando el sol le pegó de lleno en el rostro, Ryo se giró para darse cuenta que ya no había sábana que cubriera su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos y reaccionar, cayó en cuenta que ni siquiera estaba en su casa, sino en la de Tadayoshi. El muy maldito no sólo le había quitado su parte de la sábana sino que, también, le estaba dando la espalda. Cuando intentó sacarle un poco de tela, la persona a su lado se quejó y metió más parte de la sábana debajo de su propio cuerpo.

— Tú lo quisiste — Murmuró Ryo, volviendo a acostarse y acurrucándose al lado del cuerpo dormido de Tadayoshi. Empezó a besar su cuello, su espalda, a recorrerlo con los dientes mientras una de sus manos masajeaba uno de sus glúteos por sobre la ropa. Su víctima volvió a quejarse, moviéndose apenas.

— ¿Qué haces, Ryo-chan? — Le preguntó, más dormido que despierto.

— Por no darme mi parte correspondiente de la sábana, voy a hacerte el amor.

El rubio se giró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La sábana le llegaba hasta la nariz.

— ¿Estás consciente de que lo que dices no tiene sentido?

— Puede ser. La verdad es que me desperté así — Dijo, en referencia a la erección que tenía —, y teniendo en cuenta que eres mi pareja, debes responder por esto.

— Las veces que te pasaba eso durante las giras, te las arreglabas solo, ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo ahora?

— ¿Porque tengo una pareja que me puede ayudar?

Tadayoshi bufó, sentándose y acomodándose el cabello como podía. El efecto del gel utilizado por la estilista se había mezclado con el sudor por haber dormido con la abismal cantidad de ropa con la que salió de su casa debido al gélido clima que azotaba la ciudad. Cuando chocó miradas con Ryo, se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Qué?

— Sabía que ese peinado no te iba a durar mucho — Respondió, con una sonrisa burlona de oreja a oreja. Recién despierto, con más ganas de dormir que de aguantar a su pareja y sus burlas, Tadayoshi volvió a refugiarse entre las sábanas, y volvió a darle la espalda a Ryo —. ¡Oye! ¡Okura! — Lo llamó. Sin poder evitar seguir riendo, Ryo se lanzó encima suyo, y acarició una de sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos para tener su atención —. Okura — Al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus llamados de atención iban a surtir efecto en su pareja, apretó con fuerza sus muslos mientras clavaba con fuerza sus dientes sobre el cuello del rubio.

— ¡Ay! — Exclamó.

— Este va a ser tu castigo, nene — Le susurró al oído. Dispuesto a marcar todo el cuerpo del más alto y declararlo como propiedad suya, ayudado de sus manos, Ryo lo desvistió de la cintura para abajo flexionando sus piernas hacia arriba para hacer lo mismo con las de su pareja —. ¿Te dormiste?

— Eso intento — Murmuró el rubio.

Ryo lanzó una carcajada, volviendo a besar la espalda de Tadayoshi. Le importara a él o no, esté despierto él o no, iba a ser suyo de todas formas. Ayudándose de sus manos, abrió los glúteos de su semidormida pareja y lo penetró lentamente. Lo oyó emitir un sonido, supuso que un quejido, pero eso no evitó que empezara a embestirlo y, al mismo tiempo, se aferrara a su cuerpo. Por más que lo intentara, no podía despertar a Tadayoshi. Realmente estaba cansado, pero Ryo no iba a poder seguir durmiendo tranquilo, si no terminaba de tener sexo con él. Aunque hacerlo sin que la otra persona reaccionara a lo que le estaba haciendo, le sabía mal, como si lo estuviera haciendo con un muñeco o algo así. Se detuvo un momento, y acarició por completo el cuerpo de Tadayoshi. Necesitaba sentir que, dormido y todo, estaba _ahí_.

— Gracias…, por estar aquí — Le susurró, antes de darle un dulce beso sobre el hombro.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias por eso? — Preguntó el rubio, sorprendiendo a su pareja.

— ¿Estabas despierto?

— No me dormí.

—Ah.

— ¿Por qué me das las gracias?

— Porque sí. ¿Acaso no puedo?

— ¿Dejas que me dé la vuelta?

— Seguro — Dijo el morocho, separándose de Tadayoshi y dándole un poco de espacio para que se girara. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y lo besó fugazmente sobre los labios —. Ya está. Puedes seguir.

— Me era más cómodo de la otra forma — Reconoció el aludido.

— Pero a mí me gusta ver tu rostro cuando hacemos el amor.

El aludido se sonrió por sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por las expresiones que haces. Son… lindas… No sé cómo explicarlo…

— ¿Quieres ir arriba?

— ¿Ya te cansaste?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! — Rió el aludido. Tadayoshi esperó a que Ryo se acostara boca arriba. Sentándose encima suyo, su piel se estremeció al sentir el tacto de su piel sobre la suya. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron —. Okura — Gimió, llamando su atención —. Con nadie sientes eso que te hago sentir cuando te toco, ¿verdad?

El aludido, se restregó los ojos y se acostó como pudo encima suyo.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Es sólo una pregunta.

— No. Todo esto que siento cuando estoy contigo, sólo me lo haces sentir tú — Ryo acarició una de sus mejillas con ternura, sintiendo la fricción del interior de Tadayoshi apresando su erección. Sintió que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, a medida que más placer le hacía sentir su pareja, más se cerraban sus párpados —. ¿Ahora vas a ser tú el que se va a quedar dormido?

— ¿Eh? — Susurró Ryo, abriendo los ojos lentamente.

— No…Nada — Gimió Tadayoshi, moviéndose rápidamente para ayudar a Ryo llegara al clímax y poder luego, dormir abrazado a él. Pero por más que lo intentara una y mil veces, le fue imposible conciliar el sueño.


End file.
